


Creamy cum holes; sterek [os]

by Hoechlinsdick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoechlinsdick/pseuds/Hoechlinsdick
Summary: La pervertida fantasia sexual de Derek se vuelve real cuando el hermano gemelo de su novio los va a visitar.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 16





	Creamy cum holes; sterek [os]

🌞

El vecindario lucía desolado como cada mañana que salía a trabajar desde que había empezado la cuarentena hace apenas dos días 

El muchacho siempre llevaba sus guantes cuando se dirigía al hospital, hasta a la hora de conducir, era muy aseado y dedicado cuando se trataba de higiene en tiempos como esos, donde hay un virus por ahí, y principalmente por ser médico

"Olvidaste tus llaves" Stiles se asomó por la ventanilla del auto de su novio  
"Gracias" sonrió apenado  
"Acabo de hablar con Dylan, vendrá en un par de horas"  
"Que bueno que decidió pasarse la cuarentena aquí desde que supo lo de un posible caso en su hotel en San Diego"  
"Es como yo, super cuidadoso"  
"Sí, claro.." Derek rodó los ojos sonriendo  
"Bueno, que te vaya bien, cuidate"  
"Te veré más tarde"

Stiles le guiñó el ojo y el mayor arrancó.

...

"Nos informaron que hay otros miles de casos en la ciudad" informaba el Dr Lahey  
"¿cuántos aproximadamente?"  
"Entre tres mil y cuatro mil, es una locura"

Los tres médicos portaban el tapabocas y guantes, mientras se encontraban casualmente en los corredores conversando sobre la situación con aquel virus

El Dr Deaton se despidió de ambos cuando fué solicitado en urgencias

"¿cómo va la cuarentena en casa?" bromeó Lahey moviendo graciosamente sus cejas "¿te están recibiendo muy bien en las noches últimamente?"

Derek rodó los ojos

"Siempre con esos chistes tontos en los momentos menos oportunos"  
"Uy relájate, Hale, deja de ver noticias"  
"Sabes, sólo quiero que esto termine pronto"  
"Pienso lo mismo, no creas"  
"Dr Hale, es solicitado en el departamento"  
"El deber llama" dijo el pelinegro palmeando la espalda de su compañero.

🌙

De camino a casa, observaba las calles desiertas  
Nueva York nunca se había visto tan apagado.  
Cambió la estación de radio, cuando informaron que otros casos se habían detectado en Manhattan

Sonaba algo de Lewis Capaldi, "someone you loved"

El ojiverde tarareaba la canción mientras esperaba que el semáforo se pusiera en verde para poder seguir su camino

Finalmente, llegó a casa agotado

Stiles no lo recibió en la puerta, de seguro estaría tomando una ducha

Y no había rastros de su hermano, Dylan, por ahí

¿será que si se habría decidido a venir?

Subió a la habitación, luego de no obtener respuesta al decir un "buenas noches" y un "¿hay alguien por ahí?"

Entró a la recamara y se deshizo de su tapabocas y guantes, puso su maletín sobre un estante de madera y desabotonó la parte superior de su camisa blanca

La figura de Stiles caminó cerca de la entrada de la habitación, estaba descamisado y llevaba unos cortos shorts marrones.

Derek corrió rápidamente hacia él

Se quedó entre la salida y entrada de la habitación, apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta y con la otra, tomando la de Stiles para jalarlo hacia él

"Hola, precioso" lo besó de inmediato, llevando su mano a la cintura del castaño  
"¿qué sucede aquí?"

Ambos muchachos se separaron y Derek conocía esa voz.

Se dió la vuelta, y casi se desmaya al ver otra figura de Stiles

Se volvió a la figura que anteriormente había besado

Que locura.

Retrocedió dentro de la habitación desconcertado

"¿por qué actúa así?" Las figuras clonadas se adentraron en la habitación riendo "¿no le dijiste que tenías un jodido hermano gemelo?"

El famoso Dylan, se tumbó en la cama mirando a Derek divertido

"Por supuesto que sí, sólo se hace el loco" contestó Stiles subiendose a la cama mirando a su novio con el ceño fruncido reprimiendo una risita

"Yo..eh..no lo sabía" habló Derek algo confundido  
"No te hagas, te lo conté en nuestra segunda cita, en la fiesta de Magnus"  
"¿qué?" el pelinegro frunció el ceño "estaba demasiado ebrio esa noche como para recordarlo"  
"Sí, claro.." ambos chicos rieron

Derek se los quedó mirando unos momentos, era una extraña, pero interesante situación

Eran dos figuras de su novio mirandolo desde su cama

Era el sueño de todo hombre con ganas de acción en noches de comienzos de primavera

"Dos Stiles.." murmuró sin dejar de verlos  
"Ya sé que estás imaginandote, pequeño pervertido" hablaba Stiles "¿por qué no vienes a la cama con nosotros?"

Dylan rió divertido y Derek se sorpendió

"Si no te apresuras y te metes en la cama.." hablaba Stiles deshaciendose de su camisa "vamos a empezar sin ti"  
"Está bien, Stiles, ya deja esto, sólo te confundí con él, deja el drama"  
"Ven aquí ya, Derek Hale"  
"¿acaso estás ebrio? ¿ambos?"

"Bebimos, sí, y bueno, fumamos un poco de marihuana" ambos rieron  
"¿qué?" Derek frunció el ceño  
"Es medicinal"  
"Sí, como no.."  
"Derek, ven a la cama"  
"Que ridiculos" Dylan puso los ojos en blanco riendo y se levantó de la cama"no harían un jodido trío con nadie ni si les pagaran"  
"Pruebanos" Stiles se encogió de hombros retando a su hermano  
"Tu novio es tan 'chico bien', no creo que.."  
"Bueno, ya basta" habló Derek "¿acaso están insinuando hacer un trío o sólo están molestandome?"  
"Te aprovechas porque estamos ebrios, ¿eh? y.. ¿por qué?¿te interesa un trío?" Stiles lo miró alzando una ceja cruzandose de brazos  
"Bueno.."

Dylan rió

"Sólo bromeo, Stiles"  
"Creo que luces muy interesado" el novio del doctor Hale se levantó de la cama acercándose a él lentamente "Dylan"

El hermano gemelo de Stiles igualmente se acercó sigilosamente al ojiverde

"Chicos, ya dejen sus pequeñeces, están ebrios"

Ambos lo tomaron de los brazos y lo jalaron hasta la cama

Lo tumbaron boca arriba sobre la cama y accidentalmente, Derek se golpeó la cabeza con el respaldo de la cama 

"Ouch"  
"Oops, perdón" ambos chicos rieron

Derek maldecía con los ojos cerrados

"Creo que tenemos la cura para ese golpe"

Ambos chicos se miraron cómplices y empezaron a deshacerse de la ropa de Derek

Terminaron de desabotonarle la camisa al mayor para quitarsela por completo y lanzarla hacia cualquier parte de la habitación

"¿qué hacen, chicos?" preguntó Hale al sentir las traviesas manos de los gemelos quitarle el cinturón y desabotonandoles los pantalones  
"No finjas, Der" dijo Stiles un segundo antes de deshacerse de los pantalones de su novio en compañía de Dylan

Derek rápidamente se incorporó sobre la cama recostandose contra el respaldo de la cama, sorprendido de ver a los hermanos jugueteando con su enorme erección por encima de aquellos Calvin Klein

"No saben lo que hacen, Stiles ya deja esto.. por.. favor"  
"Shhh"  
"Sé que te gusta, picarón" Stiles bromeó y junto a su hermano soltaron unas carcajadas

A Derek le parecía rídicula la actitud de los gemelos, pero la situación, increiblemente excitante.

"Joder"

Stiles se acercó a Derek para besarlo en los labios, mientras Dylan le bajaba su ropa interior

Así, liberando el sediento miembro del mayor  
Dylan lo tomó entre sus manos

"No me dijiste que tu novio el médico, estaba jodidamente dotado"

Stiles se separó de los labios de su novio y miró a su hermano divertido

"A penas y me cabe en la boca"  
"¿y a mí?"  
"Intentalo"

Derek sólo los miraba atontado

Ambos chicos se recostaron a cada lado de él  
Dylan masturbaba su miembro, mientras Stiles repartía besos y lamía parte del trabajado torso de su novio

Luego, ambos chicos empezaron a masturbar el enorme pene del ojiverde mientras acercaban sus rostros a este

El sentir a uno de ellos chupetear su glande, envió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo

"Maldición"

Los gemelos empezaron a recorrer la verga del Doctor Hale con su lengua, para que luego, cada uno se turnara para meterla en su boca y mamarla sin pudor

Derek se sentía como Trevor Yates en ese video con los gemelos Peters 

Era la gloria.

Stiles empezó a quitarse sus pantalones y ropa interior, mientras Dylan seguía mamandole la verga a su cuñado

"Mi turno" rió Stiles arrebatandole la polla de la que era propietario a su hermano

Dylan se deshizo de sus shorts y de sus bóxers  
Ambos volvieron a juguetear con el miembro de Derek a la vez, mientras lo observaban  
encendido y delirante

"Oh sí.."

Stiles mamaba la verga del Doctor atragantandose, mientras su hermano lamía los testiculos de este y con su mano, masturbaba la parte del miembro que no cabía en la boca del chico

"Joder.. oh.."  
"Harás que se corra" Dylan sonrió en dirección a Stiles, y este último sacó el pene de su boca

Los musculosos brazos de Derek tomaron a cada uno de los gemelos para girarlos sobre la cama, haciendo que estos le dieran la espalda

Ambos chicos entendieron y se pusieron de perrito para él, haciendo que el mayor gozara de una deliciosa vista de ambos redondos traseros y rosadas y apetecibles entradas

"Esto debe ser un sueño"

Ambos chicos rieron

Derek lamió su par de dedos medios, para luego llevarlos a la entrada de ambos gemelos

Los penetró a la par con su dedo principal, escuchando sus gemidos y sintiendo que tan apretados estaban

Empezó a embestirlos con ellos sin detenerse

Llevó un segundo dedo al interior de cada entrada, y siguió embistiendolos, complaciendo a ambos chicos

Derek sacó sus dedos de la entrada de Stiles, y prosiguió a besarle la entrada, mientras seguía follando a su cuñado con sus dedos

Derek abrió una de las mejillas del culo de su novio con su mano, mientras que este último abrió la otra con una de sus manos

Haciendo que la lengua de Derek se abriera paso dentro de esta

"Ahh..mhmm.."

Que delicioso había sido siempre comerle el culo a su novio.

Embestía la entrada de Stiles con su lengua mientras llevaba un tercer dedo al interior de Dylan

Besaba y lamía el culo del castaño con desespero, lo que descolocaba a Stiles

Este ahogó un grito de placer abriendo más sus piernas

Los gemidos de ambos hermanos eran música para sus oidos

Derek dejó de besarle el culo a su novio y volvió a introducir sus dedos dentro de este, esta vez tres; prosiguió a probar la apetitosa entrada de su cuñado luego de sacar sus juguetones dedos de su ano

Lamió la entrada lentamente, mientras Dylan 

abría las carnosas mejillas de su culo

"Oh..sí.."

El ojiverde adentró su lengua en el culo del chico para empezar a embestirlo rudamente

Le comía el culo mientras lo escuchaba decir entre gemidos: "dame más, cuñadito"

Cuando los chicos se encontraban ya dilatados, Derek se levantó sobre la cama y luego se agachó tomando con su mano su polla  
Se acomodó detrás de Stiles y lo penetró lentamente

"AHHH"

Comenzó a empujarse lentamente dentro de él, mientras llevaba su medio a la entrada de Dylan

Salió de Stiles y los acomodó a ambos para que estuvieran más juntos

Así empezó a follarlos casi a la vez.

Penetraba a Stiles profundamente y lo embestía un par de veces, para luego salir de él y empezarse a follar a su cuñado, y así sucesivamente

Eran tan erotico y delicioso.

Los gemelos decidieron tumbar a Derek boca arriba sobre la cama

Stiles se acercó a besarlo, mientras Dylan se ponia a horcajadas sobre la verga del Doctor

Empezó a introducir el miembro de Derek por su entrada, empezando a subir y a bajar sobre este

"Oh..Dios.."

"Maldición, que grande" Dylan empezó a masturbar su polla mientras montaba a su cuñado

Stiles se acomodó frente a su hermano, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de Derek, dandole la espalda y así poniendo su trasero frente al rostro de su novio, para que luego este último empezara a comerselo

"Ah..mhmm"  
"Oh..joder.."

Stiles empezó a masturbar su polla.

Derek decidió mover sus caderas para follarse a Dylan más duro

Lo embestía más profundo y el chico gemía de dolor

"OHH DIOS.."  
"Montame tú, bebé" le dijo a Stiles mientras acariciaba su cintura y espalda

Dylan se levantó, haciendo que Derek saliera de él

Los gemelos cambiaron de puestos: Stiles se acomodó a horcajadas sobre el regazo desnudo de su novio, tomando su polla e introduciendola en él

Dylan, por su parte, se puso en cuclillas sobre la cara de Derek, prácticamente sentándose en esta

Derek abrió sus mejillas y empezó a comerle el culo, mientras este literalmente cabalgaba su lengua

Se movía de arriba hacia abajo, mientras Derek follaba su culo con su lengua

"AHH.. joder.. joder.."

Derek llevó sus manos a la cintura de Stiles, haciendo que el chico saltara sobre su verga desvergonzadamente

"Ahh..ahhh.."

Ambos gemelos masturbaban sus pollas, Dylan fué el primero en correrse y luego Stiles, apretando con sus paredes la polla hambrienta de Derek

El ojiverde los acomodó en la posición anterior, ambos de perrito frente a él y comenzó a follarse a Stiles profunda e imparablemente, para luego salir de este y continuar con su gemelo

Palmeaba y apretaba las nalgas de ambos y besaba cada parte de ellos mientras los follaba  
Los tomaba de la cintura o del cabello y aceleraba más los movimientos

Era el paraíso.

Cuando se acercó el climax, ubicó ambos culos frente a él y empezó a masturbarse

Se corrió bañando ambos traseros y penetró a Stiles, bañando su entrada con semen, y luego a Dylan mojandolo un poco

"Wow"

El Doctor se tumbó boca arriba sobre su cama  
Stiles se dió la vuelta e introdujo el aún erecto pene de su novio en su boca, enloqueciendo a su novio

"DIOS.."

Dylan se unió a Stiles y nuevamente empezaron a mamarle la verga juntos

Esa fué la última imagen que recordó Derek.

🌞

"Buenos días" el elegante doctor bajó sonriente a la sala de estar

Ambos chicos le contestaron un "buenos días" también

"¿cómo está tu cabeza?" Le preguntó Stiles dandole un beso en los labios  
"¿mi cabeza?" Derek frunció el ceño  
"Sí, ayer estabamos bromeando y te empujamos hacia la cama, te golpeaste y quedaste inconsciente"  
"¿qué?"

"Luego, nos dimos cuenta de que sólo te quedaste dormido" interrumpió Dylan  
"¿osea que no pasó nada?"  
"¿nada de qué?"

La sonrisa de Derek se desvaneció al instante

"Bueno, es hora de desayunar, Dylan hizo unos ricos panqueques"

El trío se sentó en la mesa

Y Stiles & Dylan compartieron sonrisas cómplices

eso no había sido un jodido sueño.


End file.
